His Goth Girl and Her Ghost Boy
by xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx
Summary: "Cos She was his Goth Girl and He was Her Ghost Boy" A fluffy one shot DxS


**hello valentines treat for you all some Danny and Sam fluff for ya! DISCLAIMER i dont own own Danny Phantom**

14 year old Danny Fenton looked at his alarm clock 3.30 it read. Today was valentines day and today was the day he was going to ask the girl he loved to the valentines dance. Sam Manson.

God that girl made him crazy and she didnt even know it. He always thought about her and dreamed about her. He was going to tell her everything if she agreed to go to the dance with him.

He took a deep breath and turned ghost. He flew to Sams house up to her window and looked inside it.

Sam was lying on her stomach on her bed reading a book. Her black hair was down instead of her usaual half ponytail. Danny thought she looked realy pretty like that not like she didnt look pretty all the time cos she did.

He knocked on her window. Sams head shot up she montiend him to come in. He phased through.

"Hi" He said. "Hey" She smiled and Dannys heart began beating fast.

"So uhh i was wondering-" Danny started. "What?" Sam asked him with a little laugh.

"Um if you wanted to go to the valentines dance with me" Danny asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure id love to" Sam said. Dannys heart skipped a beat.

"Great i will pick you up at 7" Danny grinned. "Great" Sam smiled.

With that Dannys ghost sence went off. He quickly kissed Sam on the cheek and flew out to fight the ghost.

Sam couldnt beleive it the guy she was in love with asked her on a date. And had kissed her on the cheek.

Once Danny was gone she squealed and did a little jump. She calmed herself down though.

She looked at her clock 4 o,clock she had 3 hours. She ran downstairs and grabbed something quick to eat.

She went upstairs and started a shower. While the water was heating up she layed out her dress. It was a beautiful dress. It was a black strappled dress that hugged her figure nicely. It went just abover her knees and flared out from the waist down.

She had a pair of black sandals to go with it.

She felt the water comming from the shower head decideing it was hot enouph she got undressed and jumped in.

She let the hot water take over her body relaxing as it did.

She was thinking about Danny (Duh!) tonight could be tonight they become a couple.

She stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. After turning off the shower she walked to her bedroom.

She dried her body and wrapped the towel around her hair. She put on her black fluffy dressing gown to cover herself. She looked at her clock it was 5:30 she had an hour and a half.

She pulled out her hairdryer from her dressing table and plugged it in. After taking the towel of her head she turned the hair dryer and and dried her hair.

She got out a brush and brushed it in its style. She plugged in her curling tongs and while waiting for them to heat up put on some purple eyeshadow some light red blush and some clear lip gloss. She put on a little mascara and eyeliner.

She started curling her hair. After it was all curled she put her dress on and her sandals She put on some black earings. She looked in her full lenth mirror and decided she looked nice enough. She looked at the time 6:55 Danny would be here any minute.

**While Sam was getting ready**

After putting Johny 13 back into the ghost zone Danny quickly jumped in the shower. He washed himself and quickly got his siut on. He grabbed a small blue box from his beside table. "Sam will love this" He said to himeslf.

He went downstairs and almost immedatly his mom was fussing over his hair. "Does it ever flatten" His mom said trying to get it to.

Finaly giving up she let her son watch some tv before he had to go.

Danny watched a couple of episodes of Recess before realising it was 6:55 so quickly headed out to get Sam. After shouting bye to his mom and dad he went outside and went ghost and flew to Sams house.

He transformed back to human and knocked on her door. Mr Manson answerd. "Hi Mr Manson is Sam ready yet?" Danny said nervously.

"She will be down in a minute" Mr Manson glared at him.

Danny felt even more nervous. He stood at the foot of the stairs awateing his date.

"Im comming down" Sam shouted. Danny waited nervously. Then suddenly he saw the mosy beautiful sight in the world. The girl he loved looking stunning.

She walked down each step gracefully. Until she got to the bottom Danny took her hand and kissed it.

She smiled. "Hi" She whisperd "Hi" He said. "Mom im away" Sam said.

"Okay sweetheart have fun" She said. Danny and Sam walked out the Manson household.

Once they walked far away enough Danny turned to Sam. "Wanna fly?" He smirked

Sam smiled "Sure" holding out her hand however Danny had a different idea. He went ghost and picked her up bridal style.

Sam gasped but didnt complain instead she leaned her head on his chest and relised how much muscles he had.

"S-Sam" Danny stutterd. "Mmm" Sam said.

"You look beautiful tonight" Danny said. Sam blushed. "Thanks" She said.

They landed outside casper high. Danny put Sam down.

He transformed back and took her hand. Sam blushed but didnt object.

They went inside the school gym. _god she looks so hot tonight _Danny thought.

Once they were inside Tucker and Valerie ran up to them.

"Hi guys" Tucker said. "Hi" They said in usion.

"Tucker can we dance please" Valerie said. "Sure" He said and they went to the dancefloor.

"So uhh do you wanna dance?" Danny asked. "Yeah id love to" Sam said.

Danny lead Sam to the dancefloor. A slow song came on. Danny put his hands on her waist and Sam wraped her arms around his neck.

They swayed in time with the music. They didnt notice they were getting closer together till their bodys touched.

Sam looked up at Danny who was a foot taller than her. There faces were inches away from eachother.

Danny decides to take a chance and leaned in closing his eyes. Sam done the same.

They leaned closer till there lips touched. Sam felt dizzy as Danny kissed her harder.

Sam licked his bottom lip begging for entry. Danny opened his mouth to let her.

There tongues danced Sam let out a soft moan. They had to break apart for a stupid thing called air.

"I-I love you" Danny said. Sam gasped. "I love you too" She said when she got her voice back.

Suddenly they heard a loud awwww.

They looked around and saw the whole of freshman year looking at them. They both blushed.

They music started playing again and everyone went back to dancing.

"Come with me" Danny whisperd in Sams ear.

Sam nodded and let Danny take her outside.

Danny went ghost and picked Sam up bridal style.

He flew her to the top of casper high roof. Sam looked up at the sky and saw the stars.

"Wow this is beautiful" She said.

"Yeah but i see something more beautiful" Danny said looking at her. Sam blushed.

"Did you mean it?" Danny asked. "Mean what?" Sam asked.

"Thatt you love me?"Danny bit his lip. Sam giggled a little and walked up to him. She kissed him lighty on the lips. "Yes i did" She smiled.

He smiled aswell. Danny went in to his pocket and got out the blue box. "I got this for you" He opened it to reavel a gold neckless that had the DP sign on it.

Sam gasped. "Will you be my girlfriend Sam?" Danny said. "Yes" Sam said hugging him. Danny broke away and went behind Sam.

Danny put the neckless on Sam. She looked at it.

She turned around and kissed Danny again. "I love you my ghost boy" She said "I love you too my goth girl" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

***Next Day***

Sam walked up to Danny and kissed him. "Morning babe" He said smiling when he noticed she was wearing the neckless. "Morning baby" She said sitting on his lap.

"Ugh guys its too early" Tucker groaned. They just laughed as he ran to talk to Valerie. "I love you" Danny said "I love you too" Sam said with that they kissed.

She was his goth girl and he was her ghost boy

* * *

**Done! it took me forever to write this but i wanted to. please review i would love to hear what you think yes its a oneshot. pp never happend (Obvs) my longest one shot ever :P review please**


End file.
